Between a Contest or a Relationship
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian as Mixed Martial Arts fighters. They both enter this huge contest to win  200 bucks to buy concert tickets, but what will happen when Sebastian and Kurt are the finalists and have to fight against each other in order to win? One-shot.


**Author's Note: It's me again! I got more writing prompts, and this was pretty long and good, so I decided to post it here too. Hope you like it! :]**

* * *

><p>After Karate class was over, Kurt and Sebastian were going to the Lima Bean coffee shop to get some coffee. It was their routine after every class, to get some energy and to talk. They were the best students in that class: they have reached the black belt in less than 1 year.<p>

"You were fantastic today. How you beat Karofsky's ass all during the class." Kurt said to him and Sebastian just gave away a huge grin representing confidence and pride.

"Why thank you Kurt, even though you are also very good at karate." Sebastian said flattered. They continued talking about the class and then suddenly, they noticed some employees were posting new flyers in the Contest section. Kurt went to see the board with all the flyers; car race game, science fair, choir contest, and there were so many more flyers, but just one caught his attention. "Sebastian, look!" Kurt yelled to Sebastian and he went to see what the flyer was about.

"A Martial Arts contest?" Sebastian said and read the flyer. "But it's tomorrow and we don't have enough preparation!" He said.

"We need to get in. Didn't you see how much money they are going to give us if we win? $200 bucks! That way we can buy tickets to go and see Adam Lambert!" Kurt said jumping up and down of excitement.

"I still don't know... What if we just lose?" Sebastian said, because the pride he was born with was a really bad problem for him. Kurt just rolled his eyes, and slapped him, leaving a shocked Sebastian with a red cheek. He had to admit that Kurt slapped really hard, just as a karate master. "I've got enough of this crap. We have to at least try." Kurt said in a demanding tone, and Sebastian just nodded, afraid to say something else that will make Kurt get more annoyed than he was. After the discussion, they both went to home to rest, preparing for tomorrow.

-  
>The next day, Kurt was waiting impatiently outside the gym where the contest was being held. They had promised to meet outside of the gym early, but right now it was almost time for the contest to start and Kurt was starting to think Sebastian had backed down at the last minute. 'If he does, I promise I won't talk to him ever again,' Kurt thought closing his hands, and then Sebastian arrived driving a bicycle, with sporty clothes.<p>

"Why are you so late? I thought you were backing out! The contest is almost going to start!" Kurt scolded Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, my car didn't work and I just had the bicycle!" Sebastian said and they both entered the gym. It was crowded and there were a lot of people, more than they expected. They went to write down their names on the list, and the judges and assistants of the contest gave them the welcome and the number of participant.

"You're contestant number 614 and 615" The assistant said and Kurt's jaw dropped because there were so many contestants and finally the feeling of losing was sinking in Kurt's brain. They both went to take a seat waiting for the assistants to start this contest. Kurt was starting to get nervous and scared, his palms and forehead were sweating and he was so anxious. Sebastian quickly noticed Kurt's weird behavior, and he grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze, trying to comfort him.

"Listen Kurt, it doesn't matter if we lose, the important thing is that we have to do our best effort to win, alright? If we don't win that money, then we will find a way to get money to buy the concert tickets." Sebastian said and Kurt looked up to him and both smiled to each other.

The announcers started to give away the welcome, rules and prizes of the contest, and then they announced who was going to fight against whom. They both said good luck to each other and went to fight.

During all the rivals that they had, they noticed that most were beginners from their class, and they easily defeated them. As the competence kept going, and more people was left out, it was harder to keep going, but apart from being tired, they had a lot of perseverance and they managed to get into finals after hours of fighting. It was easy, Sebastian had to fight against some boy that seemed less trained than him (because well, apart from Sebastian doing karate, he worked out too) and Kurt had to fight against Karofsky. Yes, somehow Karofsky managed to last into finals and Kurt was scared. Apart from losing, he was thinking about the pain that he'll get thanks to Karofsky, because of their past. Memories of how he was bullied in the McKinley halls were flooding in Kurt's mind.

The competence started and Kurt gave away the first kick. Karofsky stood still and then he gave away another kick while hitting Kurt. Sebastian was watching from the crowd and he was feeling the pain that Kurt was feeling right now. Kurt, not backing out, stood again and tried to kick him but failed.

"Why you hate me so much?" Kurt yelled while he was in defense mode. He was injured now but he tried to hide it.

"I don't hate you, Kurt!" Karofsky yelled back.

"Then why are you trying to knock me out? Because we both know this isn't for the money!" Kurt said rolling his eyes. Both of them stopped fighting and Karofsky broke his rude facade, to reveal a face full of compassion.

"Because I love you Kurt." Karofsky said trying to give a smile.

"What the hell!" Kurt yelled and kicked Karofsky with a lot of strength and skill, knocking him out and winning the round. The crowd was shocked because they sincerely thought Karofsky was going to win, but anyway, they clapped to Kurt.

After the whole fight, they announced the finalists, and both of them were Sebastian and Kurt. They both looked at each other, shocked, and went to the stage. They both got closer to talk a bit while the staff that was holding the contest prepared everything.

"What are we going to do now?" Kurt whispered-yelled, anxious for the fight.

Sebastian sighed. "Kurt, they just want a good show. It doesn't matter who wins or who loses, we will win that money. Just one of us has to lose." Those were Sebastian's last words to Kurt because they had to get in position to start the duel. The whole crowd was cheering for Sebastian, and because of his way to be, Sebastian couldn't help but give out a huge smile full of pride and confidence. Kurt just watched him, arms crossed, angered because Sebastian was always the one getting the feedback. The fight started and both of them were fighting hard to win. They injured each other by accident because all the emotions and the pride didn't let them think straight.

After half an hour, they still kept fighting. The competence was so hard, and people were so excited to see who will win. Sebastian started talking to Kurt. "We need to stop injuring each other!" He yelled, still on defense mode.

"You only want me to lose, so you will get all the cheers." Kurt replied back.

"That's not true; anyway we are going to win the biggest prize." Sebastian said.

"Well then." Kurt made a pause. "Then you give up."

"Why should I? It'll make my image and reputations go down!" Sebastian replied to Kurt.

"Same for me. This entire people are expecting you to win. I won't let you defeat me." Kurt said, his mind was visibly clouded by the envy he was feeling. They continued fighting, and after some more minutes, they did have several injuries.

"Okay, stop this right now!" Sebastian yelled.

"Why should I?" Kurt said.

"We both aren't going to back down, so what is the point on keeping fighting?" Sebastian said gasping for breath. "Look at you and look at me. We are very tired and injured and we are both mad at each other."

Kurt reasoned the words that he just heard, and without thinking it, he grabbed Sebastian's hand and yelled to the crowd. "We give up!" and the crowd gasped.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian whispered but Kurt silenced him.

"This fight is just tearing me and Sebastian apart and I won't let that happen." Kurt said firmly and the crowd was silent. Kurt took Sebastian by the hand and pulled him to walk out of the stage, while the assistants were deciding on what to do. Then, they announced the winners.

"So the winner by default of this contest is..." And Kurt and Sebastian quickly looked to each other, smiling, thinking that because they were in a tie, they will have to give $100 bucks to both of them. "Contestant 312, Karofsky!" and the crowd cheered, while Kurt and Sebastian were shocked. "WHAT?" Both of them yelled.

"Because both of you backed out, you were eliminated from this contest, so the prize went up for 3rd place. If you have lasted 15 more minutes fighting, it would have been a tie and the prize would be split in two." The assistant told both of them, and Kurt was enraged.

When they got out of the gym, Kurt was still mad, and when he saw Karofsky holding the prize, he wanted to go and kick his ass. Sebastian was just openly laughing at Kurt's reaction.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt said, relaxing a little bit.

"At your reaction. You were the one wanting to join the contest and you were the one who backed out at last minute." Sebastian said, smirking.

"As you said, both of us are injured and we were getting angry, so why would I just stay fighting against you if none of us wanted to back out?" Kurt said and Sebastian just nodded.

"Want to go to Lima Bean to get some coffee?" Sebastian asked Kurt and he just nodded, smiling. They may have not won the prize, but at least they still were together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you have liked this one-shot (that was almost 2,000 words! A record for me) and please review! :]<strong>


End file.
